fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashburn, East Virginia
Ashburn, East Virginia About Ashburn is the largest city in the state of East Virginia, in the United States. It is also the fourth fastest growing major city in the United States, according population estimated in 2014, as 800,000, making it the twenty-first largest city. Ashburn is home to the major Easter Airlines, with its largest airport servicing up to 300 flights a day. With its humid subtropical equatorial climate, several square miles of the city is covered with lush foliage, blooming flowers, and fruit bearing plants. It is nick named, white grass state due to the white snow cover on its grasslands. To the north, there are two small naturally formed freshwater lakes called Rumple Lake and Stilstkin Lake. History Ashburn was initially part of Sunflower county of New Sunflower Precinct, which became New Drake County. In 1842, after it was incorporated, six judicial and military districts were formed. In 1844, the official state flag and state seal were formed and included at bottom right corner of Ashburn’s city flag. After the American Revolution, Ashburn became the home of a number of churches with many denominations and sub-denominations. In 1923, in nearby Morris County an eight-year old farmer found a twenty pound rock while tilling her fields. That rock, being passed on through the generations was finally auctioned off for $380,000 as it was determined to be solid gold, sparking a gold rush. In 1947, right after the WW-II ended, Ashburn got battered by hurricane Rozario, causing the demise of many of its inhabitants and major structural damage within the city. Culture The Ashburn region sees many annual festivals, special events, and traditional plays. The Ashburn renaissance festival is a themed event that features twenty-five stages of variety entertainment on a forty acre dedicated fair grounds. The city has a zoo which is home to Gena the dolphin, who was rescued near the shores of Myrtle Beach, 200 miles from Ashburn. The Trenton zoo is another all-time favorite for kids and adults, and is also a popular tourist spot for visitors from the area and beyond. Infrastructure Ashburn’s municipal waste system comprises of eight waste water treatment plants operated by AWWTC. The city’s mass transit system (MTS) is responsible for hauling commuters east bound and west bound every day. Eighty-five trains, transit lines, 200 buses, and numerous ferries constitute its mass transit system. Highways I-85 and I-77 run parallel through the city. I- 457 forms a perimeter loop around the city of Ashburn, connecting the freeway system. It’s tall forty and above story skyscrapers forms the city’s beautiful and modern skyline. Demographics The most recent census estimate (July, 2015) showed 800,000 living with in Ashburn’s city limits. Nestled amongst its greenery and crop cultivation, there are 400,221 housing units at an average density of 1098.44 per square mile. The racial composition of Ashburn, as per March, 2015 estimate showed forty-five percent of its population were White and Caucasian, thirty percent Asian, twenty percent Filipino, Four percent Asian and one percent Native American. Vanitha Joshua